Recueil de lemons
by Noobow
Summary: Vous trouverez ici des traductions de lemons anglais qui m'ont plû. Il y en a assez peu en français alors j'ai décidé d'en ajouter en traduisant ceux qui me plaisent pour les partager. Bonne lecture! \0/
1. Autres utilisations de l'entraînement

Histoire d'Icarus Aurora

Shen x Akali

« Ninjas, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez revenir à vos chambres ou finir vos cornées. Ceux qui souhaitent sortir ce soir sont priés de me le dire immédiatement, mais souvenez-vous que si vous rentrez après une heure du matin, vous serez arrêtés et devrez méditer sur les fondements de notre ordre avant que nous ne vous laissions revenir parmi nous » interpella Shen.

Sa voix résonna à travers les bâtiments tandis que les derniers sons de l'entraînement s'éteignaient. Coups bloqués, parades des lames, bruissements et craquements des engrenages en bois des outils mortels servant pour la course d'obstacles... Ils étaient plus efficaces depuis que l'Ordre était arrivé. Maintenant, ils étaient...et bien...

Shen baissa les yeux sur ses doigts joints et ferma doucement les paupières. La méditation pouvait commencer, la réalité et ses sensations extérieures s'estompèrent tandis que son esprit oubliait la matière afin d'explorer ses recoins les plus profonds. Il errait dans un sujet qui le troublait depuis quelques semaines. Une période qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il était de retour dans le dojo. Mentalement et physiquement. Exactement lorsque Zed l'avait laissé lui et leurs étudiants pour rejoindre l'Ordre des Ombres.

Cependant ils n'avaient pas longtemps été appelés ainsi. Maintenant, ils étaient juste « l'Ordre ». Il était convenu que le Kinkou meure avec le père de Shen, et les Ombres avaient été tuées avec les meurtres de Jhin. Jhin vagabondait librement, bien sûr, mais la mort des étudiants de Zed avait fait que les Ombres l'ont emporté petit à petit. Zed n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait appris la fuite de Jhin. Un souvenir flottait devant les yeux de Shen. La première nuit dans le dojo après la mort de son père, Zed et lui s'étaient assis ensemble pour boire un verre. Shen pensait que c'était une manière indirecte pour Zed de l'appeler encore son frère alors qu'il le tuerait probablement dans cette pièce. Mais une fois que Zed avait ôté son masque... Shen n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que de faire pareil.

Les relations étaient...pour le moins tendues. Les groupes d'étudiants s'entraînaient séparément, ne se mélangeant jamais. Le respect était présent, mais Shen voyait bien que ce n'était pas dû aux capacités des élèves, mais à celles de leurs maîtres. Les disputes entre les étudiants étaient réglées efficacement et de manière appropriée. Zed avait un jour donné un coup de pied à l'un de ses propres élèves, ce qui l'avait fait tomber par la fenêtre du cinquième étage, durant les premiers jours, car celui-ci avait initié un combat avec les élèves de Shen. Shen était d'accord, la rigueur était la clé de leur enseignement. Il avait lui-même suspendu à l'envers l'un de ses étudiants avec une attache spirituelle après que celui-ci ait agi orgueilleusement devant les élèves de Zed, pensant certainement que Shen le protégerait.

Seules les deux lumières brillantes de ses enseignements essayaient d'améliorer les relations entre les élèves. Enfin...un des deux essayait réellement. Kennen, lui, s'en fichait. Cet enfant était si plein d'énergie. Il parlait et faisait la course avec tout le monde, ne leur laissant pas le choix. Souvent, il s'immisçait dans les compétitions, peu importe le maître des étudiants, et se jetait dans le tas. Il aidait, d'une façon quelque peu destructrice.

Akali améliorait la relation entre les élèves. Son talent était inégalé parmi les jeunes et beaucoup se battait contre elle pour essayer de gagner son respect. Elle défiait tout le monde dès qu'elle entrait sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le camp ou les allégeances lui importaient peu, elle combattait qui voulait, sans ordre particulier. Peu importe qui était contre elle, personne ne le surpassait. Même Kennen avait essayé, car son invisibilité ne le gênait pas, mais la force d'Akali était de beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Elle avait émerveillé tous les élèves en défiant un jour Zed qui passait par là, mais n'avait pas obtenu de match. Elle comptait trop sur son habileté à disparaître alors qu'il lui manquait clairement de pratique. Shen avait remarqué ses lames briller. Zed aussi, et elle avait perdu une Discipline.

C'était une sensation amère d'être revenu dans le dojo, mais le problème n'était pas les relations. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Zed, ce n'était pas lui le problème. C'était ses deux étoiles brillantes. Elles ressemblaient trop à la lumière. Et Zed était maintenant les ténèbres. Et lui se tenait au milieu, en équilibre, moitié lumière et moitié ténèbres. L'équilibre devait être atteint, les branches taillées, le feu éteint. Mais y avait-il un moyen pour eux de vivre en harmonie ? Devait-il les forcer à être comme lui, un équilibre parfait, ou devait-il devenir la balance et eux les plateaux ? La colère qu'il ressentait envers Jhin était absente de ses pensées. Tout se calmait ~

« Maître », un chuchotement soyeux l'interpella.

Shen ouvrit les yeux et Akali fit la moue. Il méditait depuis environ une heure, sur la terrasse surplombant l'entrée du dojo. Akali avait enlevé son masque et détaché ses cheveux dans l'intention de se coucher. Elle s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il le remarque et avait essayé de le surprendre en usant de sa voix la plus séductrice. Même si elle ne s'y connaissait pas.

Du peu qu'elle savait, Shen avait dû utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas sortir ses armes et la clouer au sol.

« Oui Akali ? » demanda Shen, ses yeux voilés regardant dans le dojo. Akali soupira, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s'assit sur le bord de la terrasse à coté de lui, ses jambes dans le vide.

« Ca fait une heure que tu médites. Tout le monde a fini ses corvées, mais toi tu n'es même pas préparé pour aller te coucher. »

Shen tourna son regard vers elle et la vit dans un débardeur vert pâle avec une culotte assortie. Il nota qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Les étés Ionniens étaient souvent très chauds, donc dormir vêtu légèrement faisait partie des règles du dojo. Shen avait déjà frappé plusieurs des élèves masculins derrière la tête car ils comparaient la taille de leurs muscles.

« Il y a des choses qui nécessitent toute notre attention, jeune fille. »

« Et tu continues de m'appeler « jeune fille », et tu m'as empêché de continuer la poursuite de Jhin. J'ai 17 ans maintenant Shen, je ne suis plus une enfant. »

« Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas qu'un seul de mes élèves voit ce que nous avons vu quand nous avions 17 ans. »

« C'est à propos de Zed, c'est ça ? »

« Dans un sens oui. Dans un autre non. »

« Il te met toujours en colère ? »

« Oui. Pourtant je comprend qu'il avait raison, même si je ne l'accepte pas. »

« Le vois-tu comme un homme ? Ou comme un frère ? » Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était toujours là-bas, luttant avec la mort de son père, Zed, Jhin, ses propres émotions. Il était censé être sans émotions, elle le savait, mais elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il disait souvent qu'il n'était plus un homme. Akali pensait que si il était réellement devenu un être sans émotions, alors c'est qu'il était moins qu'un homme.

Shen enleva son masque et son casque, laissant tomber les tissus à coté de lui, et se voûta. Si Zed était un homme, qu'était-il lui ? Pouvait-il réellement l'accepter en tant que frère ? Si il le faisait, cela le rendait humain. Sinon, cela voulait dire que son existence était pour le néant, comme l'avait été celle de son père. Une douleur vive apparut dans sa tête tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre un paradoxe émotionnel. Pour échapper à la confusion des sentiments...

Akali le regardait alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne s'était pas rasé ces derniers temps, et une fine barbe couvrait ses joues. Son regard suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire pour atteindre ses yeux fatigués. Des yeux fatigués depuis des millénaires, comme s'il avait vécu des milliers de vies. Akali se mit sur les genoux et rampa vers lui, plaçant sa main sur la joue de Shen et lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Le bout de ses doigts ressentaient la rugosité de sa barbe. Elle sourit intérieurement.

« C'est normal d'être en colère et triste Shen. Suivre ses émotions est beaucoup moins déroutant que de les ignorer » murmura-t-elle, penchant sa tête légèrement en avant.

« Mais je suis le Crépuscule » répondit Shen, sans souffle, ses yeux essayant de rester vides d'émotions, mais échouant. Leurs contours bougèrent, ses paupières clignèrent, la lumière du lien entre la réalité et le monde spirituel vacilla avant qu'Akali ne puisse voir le bleu sombre de ses yeux trahir sa confusion. Son cœur battit follement tandis qu'elle regardait ce que peu avait vu, les vrais yeux de Shen.

« Donc... » Elle s'arma de courage, essayant de contrôler le poids dans son estomac, poids qui essayait de lui faire abandonner la suite pour tout un tas de raisons.

« Comment me vois-tu ? Comme ton élève la plus douée ? Ou comme une femme ? » finit-elle par murmurer alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Leurs nez et leurs fronts se touchèrent tandis qu'ils se regardaient depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Les yeux de Shen s'abaissèrent, son entraînement et sa discipline suivant lorsqu'ils découvrirent un sujet captivant. Son regard se fixa sur le décolleté massif d'Akali alors que la gravité faisait son travail. Les deux sphères de chair étaient compressées par le débardeur, qui ne cachait rien de leur taille. Shen l'avait vu grandir. De 9 ans à aujourd'hui. Il se rappelait le moment où il l'avait amené au dojo, où Zed s'en était occupé au début. Elle s'était entraînée et n'avait plus jamais arrêté depuis cet incident. La position d'Akali, sur ses mains et ses genoux, donnait à Shen une vision parfaite de tous les changements opérés depuis cette époque. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son petit fessier, la peau et les muscles si fermes avec toutes ces années de pratique. Son corps était souple et harmonieux, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau tandis que Shen regardait ses cuisses galbées et ses mollets couleur crème. Il ~

Akali s'éloigna de son visage, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait très sérieusement même s'il pouvait voir ses joues rougir, devenant rapidement si cramoisies que des tomates pouvait en être jalouses. Elle se leva, respirant profondément, et d'un coup partit en courant vers sa chambre d'une façon quelle pensait probablement gracieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte, se cognant la tête contre le battant et rentra précipitamment dans la pièce.

Shen calma sa respiration et essaya des regagner ce que l'on nomme le « self-control ». Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son esprit flottait avec encore plus de confusion, mais quelque part il était plus clair qu'habituellement. Comme si un peu de bienheureuse confusion ne posait pas de problème. Il prit une grande inspiration, se leva et s'étira. Il s'arrêta alors net, afin de se concentrer vainement pour faire descendre le sang de son entrejambes et ainsi faire diminuer son embarrassante érection. Heureusement tous les élèves étaient dans leurs chambres.

Il ne remarqua pas que la porte de la chambre d'Akali n'était pas fermée et que des yeux luisaient dans la pénombre.

Les ténèbres entouraient les bâtiments. Le dojo était construit de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le trouver la nuit, alors qu'il était visible par tous le jour. La nuit, il n'y avait aucune lumière. L'obscurité était absolue. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les ombres étaient utiles aux ninjas elles absorbaient leurs sons, alors qu'elles rendaient ceux des étrangers plus audibles. De pauvres rats en avaient fait les frais quand une vingtaine d'étudiants en colère les avaient trouvé.

Akali marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait aussi activé son invisibilité au cas où un étudiant serait debout. Sa vision nocturne n'était pas la meilleure, elle savait que d'autres voyaient très bien dans le noir, mais la plupart ne la remarquerait pas. Mais au cas où, pour cette minorité, elle s'était donc rendue invisible. Elle avançait sans bruit, restant le plus possible derrière toute structure pouvant la cacher. Sa chambre était au même étage que celles des maîtres, tout en haut. Plus votre rang était élevé, plus votre chambre l'était aussi. Excepté pour Kennen, qui avait besoin d'être aussi près du sol que possible, car ses décharges électriques pouvaient surgir et il avait déjà mis le feu à ses deux chambres précédentes.

Elle regarda dans le vide. Le saut depuis le huitième étagé dans l'arène était réalisé tous les matins par les maîtres. Elle avait dépassé le corridor menant à la porte de Shen, et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Pas entièrement, juste assez pour pouvoir passer son bras et se glisser à l'intérieur... Elle retint son souffle tandis que sa poitrine lui faisait mal alors qu'elle se glissait entre les parois. Une fois entrée, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa. Elle suivit le mur, faisant attention à de potentielles ombres plus sombres tandis qu'elle regardait au centre de la pièce. Un petit trou dans le plafond laisser entrer exactement un rayon de lune au milieu de la chambre. Elle regarda devant elle et se faufila jusqu'au lit, toujours collée contre le mur.

« Zed a raison, tu as vraiment besoin de travailler ton invisibilité. »

Akali s'arrêta au contact d'une lame se pressant contre son cou, et qui fit s'écouler une petite quantité de sang. Sa respiration devint irrégulière avec l'excitation de se faire prendre, tout le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour rentrer dans la pièce. La bonde était lâchée. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique et la mince coupure dans son cou envoyait des ondes de douleur dans tout son corps son sang circulait si vite qu'elle aurait juré pouvoir l'entendre, ses doigts tremblaient, ses pieds si crispés que ça en été douloureux.

« Je vais te donner un conseil jeune femme, se cacher en pleine lumière est beaucoup beaucoup plus efficace. »

Tandis qu'elle digérait l'information, ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière, pour y découvrir Shen. L'endroit qu'elle avait ignoré, celui à la limite de sa vision, là il se tenait. Entièrement nu. Ses yeux scannèrent son corps. Il était complètement dénudé, pas seulement d'habits mais aussi de pilosité, pas de poils sur son torse ciselé tandis qu'elle remarquait non pas six, mais huit abdos, pas de poils sur les jambes alors que ses cuisses se paraient de muscles fermes, un peu de duvet, à ce qu'il semblait pour les aisselles, les veines gonflées sur ses biceps et ses triceps, et aucun...poils...pubiens...

Ses yeux atterrirent sur la chose et se fixèrent dessus. Pour quelqu'un qui avait fait vœu de manque d'émotion, il n'était pas encore arrivé à la perfection. C'était, et bien, consistant. Très consistant. Akali commença à remarquer les différences de taille entre elle et Shen, combien mince et petite elle était. C'était bien plus large que tout ce qu'elle avait testé. Sa respiration devint erratique alors qu'elle essayait de regarder ailleurs, mais le système de guidage de ses yeux fonctionnait mal face à quelque chose qui lui faisait tacher sa culotte vert pâle.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle, lui faisant penser à ce qu'elle trouvait attirant chez lui. Il mesurait 1,90m, sa tête et ses épaules toisant la femme ninja, dont la tête atteignait à peine les épaules de Shen. La lame s'éloigna lentement de son cou alors qu'elle s'aplatissait davantage contre le mur, la peur et le désir réduisant ses mouvements. Elle agrippa le mur derrière elle et le serra.

« Shen » glapit-elle, cherchant à attraper les mots qui s'échappaient. « Pourquoi es-tu nu ? »

Shen s'abaissa afin de la regarder dans les yeux dans l'obscurité. « Je dors nu »

« Alors ~ » Elle haleta lorsque Shen pencha la tête, l'amenant sous son menton.

« Donc dis-moi Akali. Comment me vois-tu ? » Shen murmura contre son cou. Akali haleta plus quand elle sentit sa langue humide lécher la mince coupure, et une myriade de frissons de plaisir vinrent de la zone érogène, renforcés par les pointes de douleur.

« Je te vois comme un homme » haleta-t-elle, gémissant doucement quand Shen retira sa langue, à moitié consciente de sa main caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

« Mauvaise réponse... »

« Je te vois comme... » gémit-elle, tandis que son esprit embrouillé essayait de trouver le mot qu'il voulait, un mot qu'elle connaissait. Un mot juste pour lui.

« Mon...Maître » lui dit-elle à l'oreille, miaulant doucement alors qu'elle était récompensée par ses lèvres rêches embrassant son cou, sa fine coupure, et la suçant. La douleur mêlée au plaisir alla plus loin dans son corps, telles des rivières de félicités qui déborderaient. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shen et pencha la tête an arrière pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès à son cou.

Shen sourit quand elle dit le mot magique, utilisant sa langue pour lécher le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure, pour le boire. Rage, brutalité, plaisir primaire l'envahirent. Il voulait la dominer, la commander. La bête du Crépuscule rugissait en lui tandis qu'il apposait sa marque sur le corps d'Akali. D'une main il arracha habilement son débardeur et le jeta vers le rayon de lune. Ses seins libres, Shen commença à faire descendre ses baisers. Il s'émerveilla de leur taille et lécha la vallée entre eux. Ils se soulevaient à un rythme régulier car elle respirait profondément, et il regarda ses tétons durcirent lentement. Il lui en lécha un, puis y apposa sa bouche, obtenant un cri de plaisir d'Akali. Son autre sein ballottait car elle se tortillait de plaisir, et de sa main libre Shen l'attrapa promptement. Il le pressa un peu, s'étonna de la sensation de douceur que cela lui procura. Pour un corps si ferme et musclé, ses seins étaient différents. Doux et moelleux au point où il pouvait y enfoncer ses doigts. Elle était définitivement devenue une femme.

Son autre main s'était occupée d'enlever sa culotte, qui rejoignit son débardeur. Akali sentait ses fesses recevoir la même plaisante torture que ses seins, Shen pétrissant, pinçant, frôlant, ravissant d'autres gémissements à la ninja, son souffle devenant incontrôlable, ses yeux se fermant. L'une des mains de Shen quitta ses fesses pour venir à la place caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, une zone érogène encore intouchée. Le feu se propagea en elle quand Shen y mit les doigts, frôlant doucement son entrejambe. Ses doigts suivirent mystérieusement une rivière de plaisir jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, et avec précaution, deux de ses doigts les écartèrent.

L'odeur emplit la pièce et Shen inspira fort ces senteurs. Puis il prit position. Il la remerciait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi loin pour lui. Il ne savait pas où cela les emmènerait ni ce qu'il se passerait, mais quoi que ce soit ce serait un répit. Elle voulait rompre le code, alors il le serait. Il aurait voulu comprendre. Mais pour le moment, Akali était sienne. Shen amena son sexe entre ses cuisses, juste contre ses lèvres et la regarda, juste en dessous de lui. L'une de ses mains était restée sur son torse tandis que l'autre suivait inconsciemment les lignes de ses abdominaux. Elle gémit en sentant son pénis, Shen le poussant sans forcer entre ses cuisses, s'arrêtant juste à l'entrée.

« Maître... » gémit-elle tandis que son dos était appuyé contre le mur et sa poitrine contre Shen.

Elle glapit de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée par Shen, comme si elle n'était qu'une plume. Cela intensifia son désir pour lui, pour son énorme sexe. Elle déglutit et le regarda. Son sexe dégoulinait d'envie tandis que le gland pointait vers son antre chaud et humide. Elle arrêta de respirer lorsque le bout du gland commença à pénétrer son vagin. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et entourèrent son pénis, agrandissant sa fente. Elle fixait l'énorme sexe rentrer en elle, disparaissant petit à petit. Elle ronronna lorsqu'elle sentit sa largeur, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de matière à venir. Au lieu de la combler, Shen se retira et revint calmement en elle, la laissant s'habituer à sa taille. Après un court instant, Shen perdit patience et commença à la prendre furieusement. Il attrapa ses cuisses et les écarta, la souplesse d'Akali l'aidant à la labourer. Il remonta ses jambes contre les mur, les genoux d'Akali touchant le bois, son sexe la pourfendant, son gland tapant contre le col de son utérus.

Le plaisir se répandait en Akali de la sueur coulant sur son visage. Cette sueur venait de Shen, qui luttait pour tenir ses cuisses écartées alors qu'il la pénétrait en même temps. Les bruits de claquements ne se calmaient pas, le mur grinçant sous les assauts furieux de Shen. On n'entendait que leurs sons, la voix hachée d'Akali implorant pitié. Shen continua pourtant encore et encore de la pillonner, sa bouche autour d'un de ses seins. Se servant de la gravité, il la lâchait sur son sexe et la ramonait jusqu'au néant, son corps tendu pour la garder contre lui alors qu'elle perdait pied.

Le corps d'Akali trembla sous l'orgasme tandis qu'elle émettait un cri silencieux. Elle frissonna de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit Shen exploser en elle, la remplissant de sperme. Shen sortit vite et gicla contre le mur, touchant Akali sur la joue tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser à terre. Shen recouvrit une bonne partie du mur sombre.

Akali sourit doucement une fois revenue à elle. Shen était essoufflé et s'assit à ses cotés, une main sur sa tête. Akali le regarda et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix cet homme en valait la peine. Elle se colla à lui et ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle parla.

« Tu as pu fixer certaines choses ? »

« Tu as juste rendu encore tout plus compliqué. »

« L'équilibre...encore... »

Shen soupira. « Il apparaît que je ne dois pas être l'équilibre, je dois être la balance. Je dois admettre que je suis un homme. »

Akali plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Shen sourit, fatigué, et caressa les cheveux d'Akali sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Akali, je suis humain. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Un silence se fit.

« Et à propos des esprits Shen ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêterai non ? »

« Oh. »

Encore un silence.

« Akali. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'es aucun des deux. »

« Alors que suis-je ? »

« C'est quelque chose qu'il te faudra trouver toute seule. »

« Nous voyageons donc sur le même chemin. »

« Cela doit être. »

Akali laissa traîner ses doigts sur ses pectoraux.

« Et je suis toujours un professeur strict. »

« Comme si tu pouvais arrêter de l'être. »

Zed grogna et put enfin s'endormir. Il avait mis tous ses oreillers contre ses oreilles tandis que son frère s'occupait de son élève la plus douée.


	2. Les actes parlent plus que les mots

Histoire d'Icarus Aurora

Jayce x Vi

Vous n'avez jamais vécu un silence inconfortable ? Vous savez, ce genre de silence où l'un de vous, ou les deux, êtes énervés ou embarrassé bien parce que vous avez quelque chose de pénible à dire à l'autre, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre. Le genre de silence quand l'un de vos grands-parents fait un commentaire raciste ou une blague en public. Le genre de silence qui arrive quand vous comptez votre monnaie devant le chauffeur de bus, qui reste là à vous fixer du regard sans rien dire. Le genre de silence, j'imagine, qui se passe entre Dieu et Allah lorsqu'ils se rencontrent par mégarde dans l'ascenseur, l'un des deux s'étant trompé de jour pour aller travailler. Uniquement pour trouver Ganesh surpris de les voir entrer ensemble dans le bureau.

Habituellement ce genre de silence arrive à une ou deux personnes. Peut-être à un groupe. Peut-être que personne ne dit plus rien dans le chat, personne n'osant briser cet étrange silence...et personne ne sait très bien pourquoi. En quelques rares occasions, cela peut même s'étendre à un immeuble entier. Dans le commissariat, personne ne parlait. Enfin, excepté le centre d'appels au cinquième étage. Les machines à écrire cliquetaient sans cesse, une myriade de « dings » et de glissements du retour du chariot ponctuant l'atmosphère de leurs hautes fréquences, les chaussures promenant leurs propriétaires, les mains chargées de papiers. Le bruit du thé bu passant au travers de ces sons, causant une réaction en chaîne d'autres ingurgitations, faisant rebondir leur mystérieux message alentour. Le son le plus notable dans l'immeuble était le silence. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment du silence. C'était plus une absence de bruit.

Jayce souffla dans son gigantesque bureau qu'était le second étage. Des papiers éparpillés jonchaient le sol, chiffonnés. Des fils électriques s'emmêlaient autour de ses pieds, les papiers dans son poing fermé crissant, ses ongles les perforant déjà. Le concurrent improbable qu'il avait avait déjà fini son tour en un temps record, avec des notes parfaites pour l'exécution. Il était en train de grimper l'escalier. Bien que les apparences aient perdu en importance de nos jours, les juges lui retireraient sûrement des points pour les membres tremblants et le visage de pierre.

Personne ne bougeait. Aucun battements de paupières. Pas un seul mouvement de la tête, plus une seule lettre frappée à la machine. Tout le monde regardait les escaliers. Le son flou de grosses bottes, bien plus lourdes que celles de Jayce, venait de la cage d'escalier. En premier vinrent les cheveux rose malabar. Puis le débardeur blanc, couvert de graisse et d'huile de moteur, qui suivait presque involontairement. Et finalement les bottes, qui semblaient déterminées à faire seules leur chemin. Vi traînassait, une main sur la rampe lorsque ses chaussures, se prenant pour des bottes en caoutchouc, glissèrent pathétiquement sur l'escalier en chêne. Les cheveux roses disparurent en premier. Puis le débardeur. Puis les chaussures.

Comme un seul homme, tous les mugs furent soulevés, le thé bu en une grande gorgée, puis reposés en un bruit sourd.

Étrangement, tout le monde avait un commentaire à faire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais personne ne dit rien. Mais encore une fois, les policiers ne communiquent pas avec des mots.

Vi tomba dans le bureau. La rage qu 'elle éprouvait envers Jayce avait disparu, aspirée par la monotonie. Encore, encore et encore. Elle ne serait jamais capable de faire comprendre ses sentiments, au point qu'elle se plaignait elle-même de cette situation, arrivée au bout de sa colère pas si injustifiée, qui venait encore d'un autre malentendu. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, l'huile noire et luisante frottant contre le papier peint immaculé, l'odeur bouleversant la pièce, masuant les autres odeurs comme le regret, le désespoir et la colère.

Jayce releva la tête quand l'odeur âcre l'interpella, le frottement de l'huile et de la peau humaine atteignant ses oreilles alors qu'il la voyait profaner son mur sans même avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur son débardeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres pincées.

« Vi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-il froidement en jetant un énième tas de papiers sur son bureau.

Vi se tourna sombrement vers lui, restant au même endroit, comme si un professeur demandait une explication pour son chewing-gum à un élève.

« Garage » murmura-t-elle, mains dans les poches, décontractée.

Jayce leva encore les yeux au ciel. Des taches noires tapissaient son débardeur blanc. La graisse descendait jusqu'à sa taille, faisant ressortir la saleté pour créer un effet de lente coulée de rochers salis. L'huile n'était pas juste sur le tissu blanc, des traces couvraient son visage et des marques recherchées occupaient ses bras. Quelques gouttes étaient tombées de ses cheveux sur ses clavicules. Elles avaient dégouliné dans son décolleté charnu, l'huile noire brillante luisant dans cette mince gouttière. Le débardeur collait à sa peau, les traces noires montrant le chemin suivi par l'huile et la graisse sur sa peau, en contraste avec celle-ci.

Jayce ferma les yeux. « Vi, va prendre une douche et nettoie-toi, Dieu seul sait à quel point tu peux occasionner des dégâts quand tu dors. » Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta les taches sur le mur.

Vi recula en le regardant dans les yeux et heurta le mur avec son dos. Il venait juste de lui dire, encore, et encore...

« Non. Je vais aller me coucher et rendre ton lit tout crasseux. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire, où était le problème ?

« Vi, va prendre une douche et couche-toi » gronda Jayce, se levant de sa chaise.

« Va te faire voir Jayce. » Elle s'éloigna du mur et s'essuya le visage avec son avant-bras, avec pour seul résultat de le rendre encore plus sale. « Tu n'es qu'un fichu perfectionniste, tu rouspètes, tu tiens rancune et tu nous mènes tous à la baguette. Caitlyn est meilleure que toi, et c'est une droguée du travail ! »

« Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de choses que je fais chaque jour pour toi Vi. Tu viens ici et tu te plains de moi. Arrêtes tes idioties, dis quelque chose, ou bien fais quelque chose su tu veux que je te prenne au sérieux ! » cria Jayce en frappant son bureau du poing.

« Je sais ! » Vi lui hurla dessus, de l'huile s'échappant de ses cheveux. Soufflant lourdement par les narines, le regardant, ses mains serrées en poings, elle se dirigea vers lui, donnant un coup de pied à la poubelle pour la dégager du passage. A la moitié du chemin, elle se mit à courir vers lui. Plus qu'à deux mètres, elle sauta. Jayce leva ses poings pour bloquer le coup.

Mais il ne vint jamais. La surprise frappa Jayce comme un éclair lorsque les bras de Vi s'entourèrent autour de lui et que ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Ses bras étaient restés prêts pour le combat il ferma les yeux tandis que ses lèvres se fondaient dans le baiser. La colère qu'il ressentait une minute plus tôt s'évanouit alors qu'il embrassait la seule personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à embrasser, mais qu'il désirait fortement. Les questions emplirent son esprit comme la colère s'en allait, mais elles se dispersèrent lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la tira vers lui pour l'étreindre. L'odeur de l'huile monta dans ses narines et la sensation de rugosité de ses lèvres craquelées contre les siennes imprégnirent son univers.

Le besoin désespéré d'air leur fit cesser leur baiser mais en réponse leurs bras empoignèrent l'autre plus fort. Ils respiraient de l'air frais et la main de Jayce alla immédiatement à ses cheveux. Il avait là, maintenant, une part d'elle dans ses mains, la part qu'il regardait simplement, la partie qui l'incarnait. Ses cheveux roses. Il écoutait sa respiration et était en paix,accompagnés par de légers reniflements, mais il repoussa Vi lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer.

« Ouah, Vi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande gentiment Jayce, prenant le visage de Vi dans ses mains. Vi essaya de dégager sa tête et essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes avec le dos de ses mains.

« Je t'aime » s'écria-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage affolé, se mélangeant à l'huile. Elle frappait de ses poings son torse alors qu'elle essayait d'essuyer ses larmes contre son épaule. « Je t'aime Jayce, et je n'en peux plus de ce stupide malentendu, je ne supporte plus ce stupide stupide cercle de colère et de bêtise. »

Les yeux de Jayce se mouillèrent tandis qu'ils le menaçaient de faire comme ceux de Vi. Le bonheur coulait en lui, ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer depuis plusieurs semaines lui arrivant en plein face. Il inspira, essayant de maintenir son sourire pour ne pas pleurer, et embrassa doucement Vi sur le front.

« Ca va Vi » dit-il en se reculant, plaçant son front contre le sien. « Moi aussi. »

Vi eut un sourire en coin tandis que son visage essayait d'exprimer plusieurs émotions en une. Des papillons se révoltaient dans son estomac et son cœur rugissait de fierté. Elle essuya inutilement ses yeux et rit à travers ses larmes.

« Tu t'aimes aussi ? Tu es si vaniteux Jayce. » Elle rigola tandis qu'elle faisait le tour du bureau.

« Hein non ! Je veux dire, attends tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » Jayce se rua de l'autre côté de son bureau et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Vi. « Viens ici toi ! »

Vi se dégagea de son emprise et appuya son dos contre le mur, souriant malicieusement tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. « Pourquoi je le devrais ? Tu as fait pleurer une femme. »

« Parce qu'autrement je vais te plaquer au sol. » Jayce retira puis jeta son manteau au sol, restant dans un simple t-shirt blanc. Vi sourit quand elle le vit dedans. Ses muscles étaient moulés par le tissu.

« Oh vraiment ? » Elle gronda en s'élançant vers lui. Elle rit lorsqu'elle le frappa à l'estomac, faisant sortir tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, puis l'amena vers le sol. Il essaya d'attraper ses bras mais elle le repoussa et il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Ses petites mains attrapèrent les poignets de Jayce et elle les plaqua contre la parquet au dessus de sa tête, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien. Jayce grinça des dents sous la douleur d'être plaqué au sol sur le dos et la regarda.

« C'est de la triche » gronda-t-il, son torse vibrant contre la poitrine de Vi.

« Hmmmmmmm... » Vi enleva ses mains et mit un de ses doigts sur son menton. Oh elle allait s'amuser avec ça. Elle avait tant rêver que cela lui arrive qu'elle en profiterait jusqu'au bout.

« Bon, vu que j'ai triché j'imagine que je dois avoir une pénalité. » Soudainement pour Jayce, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand Vi souleva doucement son débardeur très moulant. Il regarda ses seins être soulevés, puis retomber alors qu'elle passait le débardeur par dessus se tête. Il réalisa qu'elle souriait impudiquement, ses seins fièrement dressés tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui. Elle secoua sa poitrine et rigola, les yeux de Jayce ne pouvant résister à regarder les deux monts se balancer.

« Et vu que j'ai gagné j'ai aussi droit à une récompense. N'est-ce pas ? » s'écria-t-elle, arrachant le t-shirt de Jayce, exposant son torse musclé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses six abdos massifs et Vi laissa courir ses doigts sur leurs contours, délimitant chaque monticule de muscles. Elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur les bras de Jayce. Uniquement pour les voir lui bloquer les épaules.

Jayce sourit alors qu'il basculait, faisant rouler avec expertise Vu sir le dos. Vi voulu protester mais il l'en empêcha en écrasant sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Le baiser alluma un feu à travers leurs corps, leurs mains errant sur la peau de l'autre, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Vi plaça ses mains dans le dos de Jayce et effleura de ses ongles les muscles tandis que les larges mains de Jayce se posèrent de suite sur ses seins. Ils étaient parfaits pour ses mains il les pressait doucement, incapable de s'arrêter de jouer avec. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à la taille de Vi pour la caresser sensuellement, effleurant le chemin menant à la courbe de ses hanches. Ses doigts défirent habilement le bouton du jean de Vi mais il se trouva surpassé quand il sentit sa propre ceinture glisser en-dessous de lui. Il baissa précipitamment le pantalon de Vi alors que le sien était ôté en même temps. Brisant leur dernier baiser ils se sourirent.

« Je t'ai battu. »

« Pas du tout. »

« J'avais une ceinture à enlever je te signale. » Jayce se trouva roulé sur le coté quand Vi le repoussa. Avec une vitesse surprenante elle se releva et alla jusqu'au canapé, pour s'y asseoir en tailleur.

« Et bien mon brave, ce n'est pas correct de faire attendre une dame » dit-elle lentement, prenant un ton distingué, brossant des saletés imaginaires sur ses seins et ses cuisses. Caitlyn n'aurait pas été fière.

Jayce réagit vite et s'assit à ses cotés, l'air obéissant.

« A présent, je pense que nous allons procéder avec plus de préliminaires, du moins c'est ainsi que cela se nomme, en faisant des choses comme ça. » Elle se pencha vers lui, posant sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses de Jayce. La circulation sanguine de son entrejambe augmenta lentement, de petites étincelles de plaisir de sa zone érogène le rendant plus dur encore. Le sang pulsait dans son sexe, un frisson parcourant tout son corps. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être pour lui décida-t-il.

« Mais il est important que les deux parties soient satisfaites » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, avant de la lui mordre. La plaisir occasionné traversa le corps de Vi, faisant sursauter tous ses muscles d'anticipation, son intérieur en feu. L'infernal déchaînement se rassembla dans son bas-ventre et elle pouvait sentir sa propre température augmenter. Elle gémit doucement quand il attrapa ses seins, les pressant gentiment mais pinçant les tétons durcis. Des étincelles de plaisir explosèrent dans son corps, ses poumons se vidant d'eux-mêmes. Ses mains ne pouvaient plus ne rien faire.

Atteignant l'entrejambe de Jayce, ses mains glissèrent à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement et attrapèrent son sexe. Jayce s'arrêta net alors qu'elle prenait les commandes, repoussant doucement la peau pour faire apparaître son gland impressionnant. Plaçant ses mains autour, elle se pencha jusqu'au pénis dur comme fer et l'humidifia avec sa salive, admirant sa taille, le pressant contre son visage, sa langue touchant la base et remontant jusqu'au gland un une seule et longue caresse. Elle ramassa le liquide séminal qui s'échappait de la pointe et testa le goût salé, grisant qu'avait Jayce, appréciant les gémissements qu'il faisait dès qu'elle mettait son gland dans sa bouche et tournait autour avec sa langue.

Jayce grogna tandis que le plaisir ondoyait à travers son corps. Il frissonna d'excitation et se détendit. Il remarqua que la culotte violet foncé de Vi était laissée sans surveillance et décida de changer ça très rapidement. Sa main glissa le long du dos de Vi, trop occupée à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Atteignant le chemin menant à sa taille, il s'y faufila et mit la main sur son sexe. C'était un plaisir sans fin que de la voir sursauter et gémir avec son sexe dans la bouche

tandis qu'il touchait le sien, ses doigts trouvant rapidement son clitoris. La respiration de Vi devint aussi tendue que la sienne alors que le plaisir montait pour eux deux. De la sueur perlait sur leur peau tandis qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus passionnés. Les sous-vêtements volèrent dans les airs, leur souffle devant erratique.

Vi s'éloigna de son pénis et lui frappa les mains afin qu'il arrête, puis plaça les siennes sur les épaules de Jayce, son esprit marchant à toute allure. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse aller aussi loin, qu'elle irait aussi loin. Toutes les inquiétudes et les frustrations pour le futur disparurent lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur sa verge.

Elle s'empala sur son sexe avec un « smack » fort humide et elle expira lourdement. Le plaisir la fit frémir alors que Jayce se mordit la lèvre essayer de ne pas exploser de suite. Il toucha son clitoris et elle geint, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Jayce. Elle commença à bouger rapidement sur lui, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus forcée. Les poumons de Jayce n'inspiraient que de l'air chaud tandis qu'il tenait les hanches de Vi et l'aidait à rebondir. Il était émerveillé par ses seins qui ballottaient juste en face de lui, les tétons roses jurant contre sa peau couleur crème. Il n'arriva pas à en attraper un avec sa bouche, alors à la place se dirigea vers son cou et le suça, sa langue y traçant son chemin.

Vi jura alors que le plaisir provenant du haut et du bas de son corps se rencontraient au milieu. Cela arriva comme si ça avait été fondé en elle depuis le début, Jayce la pilonnant. N'en pouvant plus elle s'effondra sur son sexe, s'allongeant sur le canapé, ses bras la soutenant, Jayca la labourant avec frénésie. Ses seins ballottaient, ses jambes tremblaient, elle criait plus qu'elle ne gémissait. Jayce la voyait pleurer de plaisir. Il la pilonnait jusqu'au néant, autant qu'il pouvait avant qu'elle ne vienne d'un coup. L'étroitesse l'enveloppa et le plaisir pointa et explosa en lui tandis que l'orgasme de Vi faisait son travail.

Le plaisir se libéra à travers eux. Les membres tremblants, ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, le cuir émettant un faible grincement de protestation. L'adrénaline emplit leurs corps et des flots de plaisir s'écrasaient sur les plages de leurs esprits, encore et encore.

Jayce regarda Vi tandis qu'il retrouvait une respiration normale, et la trouva les yeux déjà fermés. Épuise il secoua la tête, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Oui. Maintenant ça veut dire quelque chose » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux roses.

« Tais-toi Jayce. »

Jayce sourit, ensommeillé.

« Tais-toi et va dormir Vi. »


	3. Le parfum et le bruit des Séraphins

Histoire d'Icarus Aurora

Kayle x Lee Sin

Kayle retira sa culotte et respira doucement. L'air lui-même lui semblait tangible, donnant l'impression à ses bras qu'ils glissaient à travers des torrents d'eau lorsqu'elle les bougeait. Elle atteignit l'arrière de sa tête, enleva son élastique pour sentir ses cheveux tomber dans ses mains. Celles-ci étaient restées immobiles, ses cheveux glissant entre ses doigts. Elle s'émerveilla de leur douceur, de leur façon d'onduler entre ses mains. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas touché. Elle les prit entre ses mains et les caressa. Si elle avait su comment était le toucher de la soie, elle les y aurait comparé. L'émerveillement la remplit tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux, un émerveillement à propose d'elle même. Cela faisait si longtemps, tellement longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé son corps lui semblait si léger, sa respiration plus profonde. Comme si elle portait d'habitude une paire de chaussures trop petite pour elle. Elle ressentait le poids de sa poitrine, le tapis à travers ses pieds, le son de son propre souffle. Elle regarda dans la pièce. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et se tint devant, entièrement nue.

La chambre était bien meublée. Des couleurs gaies la paraît, une enveloppe de rouge, de vert et de lilas. Les nuances du tapis, des murs et de l'ameublement remplissaient les ombres créées par les meubles et éclaircissaient la pièce. Elle était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies, un lustre primitif en bois accroché au centre, la lumière parant la chambre. C'était une chambre pour les invités du gouvernement Ionien. Un énorme lit kingsize prenait la majeure partie de la place. Les autres meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour créer le plus d'espace possible. Les rideaux de la haute fenêtre elliptique avaient été tirés, occultant la lumière naturelle. L'espace était clos, la porte fermée, la pancarte « Ne pas déranger » accrochée dehors.

Kayle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient devant ses épaules, si longs qu'ils couvraient sa poitrine. Elle avait de longues jambes, des cuisses épaisses et musclées qui conduisaient à un genou délicat. Ses pieds étaient petits elle pouvait sentir les fibres du tapis entre ses orteils. Elle les bougea, les regardant s'enfoncer et ressortir du tapis. Elle rigola doucement, la sensation plaisante des fibres frottant contre la plante de ses pieds l'emplissant. Ses mains caressèrent avec soin son ventre, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau musclée et pleine de cicatrices. Elle porta ses doigts à sa poitrine, les pressant doucement sur ses tétons. Elle prit une grande inspiration, regardant ses seins et ses côtes se soulever. Elle pressa sa poitrine. Ses doigts ne s'enfonçaient pas loin dedans comparé à d'autres, comme elle avait pu le remarquer plus tôt dans les bains, mais ils étaient plus fermes. Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Elle ne le savait pas. Une autre chose à demander aux femmes ici. Probablement la prochaine fois où elle serait invitée à partager les bains. Son regard se porta sur son visage. Elle le toucha. Elle avait une petite bouche, un nez moyen et de grands yeux. Un front large, masqué par ses cheveux, et des pommettes passables. Elle les frotta, comme si cela allait leur faire prendre du volume. Elles étaient si belles. Toutes les femmes dans les bains. Karma y était, avec Irelia, Sona, Soraka et bien d'autres. Elles rayonnaient de beauté et de grâce, avec leur peau douce et sans défauts, leur coiffure parfaite, leur poitrine...plus moelleuse. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'elle les regardait, riant et s'abordant les unes les autres. Irelia se plaignait de la poitrine de Sona, allant lui attraper, au grand choc de la concernée. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dedans, puis en ressortirent, la chair reprenant parfaitement sa forme initiale. Kayle souffla, se vit souffler dans le miroir, et sourit.

Était-elle belle ? Comme elles ? Elle était couverte de sang quand elle était entrée dans les bains. Toute sa vie n'était que combats, ils étaient une part de son existence. Mais régulièrement elle rêvait. Cet endroit était si calme. Le frisson de la bataille n'avait pas sa place ici et elle se sentait perdue sans lui, mais pour une fois elle se regardait. Cela faisait tellement de temps. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, la bataille était ce pour quoi elle vivait. Mais souvent elles y songeait, aux autres. Non pas qu'elle voulait être meilleure qu'eux ou qu'elle pensait l'être, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on l'oubliait. Elle voulait être attirante, au moins pour quelqu'un. Le conflit se déchaînait en elle, mais cela ne pouvait se résoudre sans ennemi. Elle restait une femme, et elle avait aussi des besoins.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Kayle ? » La voix de l'autre personne qui était dans la pièce la surprit un peu, la faisant rougir.

« B-bien. » Kayle balbutia. « Ca ne pourrait pas...euh...être mieux ? » dit-elle, très nerveuse.

Le moine aveugle s'assit prés de la porte. Kayle se sentait très très gênée d'être dans la même pièce que quelqu'un de nu. Ça allait dans les bains, car personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à elle, mais là, elle avait toute son attention. Il était complètement dénudé. Même le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux avait disparu, révélant des yeux gris immobiles. Le corps de Lee Sin était musclé, des muscles épais et gonflés, les veines ressortant sous la peau. Son torse était puissant, beaucoup de muscles ornant ses côtes et son estomac. Ses jambes étaient énormes, un réservoir massif de puissance qui, elle n'en doutait pas, pouvaient et avaient tué. Ses mains étaient dans la même veine, chaque doigt plus épais que les doigts habituellement gracieux des Ioniens. Il était assis en tailleur, attendant patiemment, presque en méditation. Elle déglutit tandis qu'elle se rappelait comment ceci était arrivé. Elle avait besoin de détente. De détente sexuelle. Elle était une membre neutre bienvenue du gouvernement ionien, souvent la représentante entre Demacia et Ionia quand elle ne se battait pas, et elle avait une chambre ici qu'on lui réservait, pour elle seule. Alors elle s'y était déjà masturbée. Elle n'avait même pas essayé d'enlever son armure et avait juste glissée sa main à l'intérieur, seul son casque avait été ôté. Elle le faisait toujours comme ça. Et c'était ainsi depuis des années, toujours prête à s'autoriser du plaisir sexuel. C'était bienvenu après les combats. Mais elle avait apparemment était trop bruyante. Trop bruyante pour une unique personne. Lee Sin. Il était juste venu afin de lui parler du travail des monastères et de l'augmentation du nombre de bandits attaquant le temple. Mais il l'avait entendu, et avait donné un coup de pied dans la porte pour la sauver de... Puis il l'avait senti. Il avait alors tenté de partir le plus vite possible, le moine Shojin étant connu pour sa rapidité, mais Kayle avait traversé la chambre plus rapidement que tout être vivant et avait claqué la porte. Elle le supplia de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il avait vu, et qu'il lui était interdit par son clan de montrer son visage dans d'autres plans matériels.

Il lui précisa alors qu'il était aveugle.

Elle se laisse tomber au sol contre la porte, le soulagement l'emplissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'il l'avait « vu » se masturber. Elle se releva rapidement et lui demanda de ne dire à personne ce qu'il avait...senti. Il lui assura qu'il ne le ferait pas et qu'il comprenait qu'étant seule elle devait se débrouiller comme elle pouvait. Elle le questionna nerveusement afin de savoir si il faisait pareil, et il admit que oui. Un silence pesant se fit. Il demanda alors si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, et Kayle mit du temps à lui répondre. Étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir la voir nue, elle bredouilla en lui demandant s'il voulait bien passer la nuit avec elle, pour sa tension sexuelle. Il prit un moment avant de répondre. Il était d'accord il s'inclina doucement, mais recommanda à Kayle d'aller avant prendre un bain et de se détendre. Lee Sin partit, la laissant seule et déconcertée à la pensée de dormir avec un habitant de Runeterra au lieu de quelqu'un de son propre monde. Karma apparut peu après à sa porte, l'invitant à les rejoindre aux bains. Ils lui permettaient d'utiliser une partie des bains qui était privée, d'où elle regardait nerveusement les autres femmes.

Elle déglutit et se tint debout près du lit, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle le regarda un moment, il respirait calmement. On aurait presque dit qu'il ne respirait pas. Elle sentait son propre sang convulser et s'arrêter dans son estomac. Elle serrait et relâchait sa main rapidement. Mais elle avait fait son choix.

« Je suis prête » dit-elle, moins stressée, sa voix redevenant plus ferme.

Il se leva. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était devant le lit. Kayle tremblait doucement. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, ses pieds ressentant le tapis sous lui. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il la sentait tremblante. Il décida donc de faire le premier pas, bien que son manque d'expérience en matière de femmes lui rendait la tâche difficile. Il voulut commencer par son cou. Il leva les mains, sentant l'air l'effleurer et toucha doucement le cou de Kayle. Il la sentit se raidir à son contact, mais comme elle arrêta il caressa son cou. Il la sentait trembler dans ses mains alors qu'il laissait traîner ses doigts, ses pouces effleurant ses clavicules. Il l'entendit respirer un peu plus vite tandis qu'il descendait ses mains vers ses épaules, dessinant des cercles dessus. Il sentit qu'elle bougeait ses mains aux mouvements de son articulation et soudainement, les mains de Kayle furent sur Lee Sin.

Kayle copia les mouvements de Lee Sin avec ses mains, elle aussi était inexpérimentée. Mais ses petites mains ne pouvaient entourer le cou de Lee Sin. Il était puissant comme le reste de son corps. Elle l'effleura de ses ongles, et regarda Lee Sin ouvrir doucement la bouche et libérer son souffle. Elle devina qu'elle devait faire les bonne choses et survola de ses ongles ses épaules. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Lee Sin descendre, ses poignets frôlant ses seins. Elle se sentait mouiller de plus en plus, son bas ventre s'enflammant. Elle empoigna ses épaules alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur son ventre. Elle sentait chaque doigt courir autour de chacun de ses muscles pâles, chaque caresse sur chacune de ses courbes. Lee Sin appuya un peu plus avec ses doigts rugueux sur la peau ferme. Kayle put sentir les doigts aller plus bas, près de son entrejambe. Elle sursauta quand il enleva ses épaules de sa prise en se baissant, son visage dangereusement proche du sexe de Kayle, celle-ci pouvant sentir son souffle l'atteindre. Elle sursauta encore plus quand il descendit ses mains, mais il caressa ses cuisses musclées. Des cuisses qu'elle pensait laides et non-attractives. Elle avait été dans trop de batailles et elles étaient donc trop épaisses pour être gracieuses. Les doigts de Lee Sin pressaient les muscles fermes, trouvant magiquement des endroits doux et s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle respirait plus fort, sentant ses côtes se lever et s'abaisser, ses seins devenant de plus en plus lourds alors que le temps passait. Le plaisir afflua de l'endroit où il posait ses doigts, ses jambes tremblèrent. Elle sentait sa propre odeur à présent, et se savait couler, cela dégoulinait en une grande coulée le long de sa cuisse, traçant un chemin humide. Elle réalisa qu'elle était sensible. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé son armure. Beaucoup trop sensible pour cela, elle inspira fortement à la vue du sexe du moine.

L'odeur qu'elle donnait était incroyable. L'air était saturé de sexe, et avec son nez juste en face, Lee Sin se trouvait comme au milieu d'une tempête. Il serra ses cuisses, puis descendit à ses mollets. Elle ne l'avait peut être pas remarqué, mais elle avait commencé à gémir. Il entoura les mollets de Kayle de ses mains, et descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles, et alors, avec prudence, mis sa bouche contre son sexe. Elle gémit instantanément, pure musique aux oreilles de Lee Sin, et se pencha , mettant ses mains sur la tête du moine. Il sortit sa langue et mit sa tête plus loin, sa langue trouvant l'entrée de ses lèvres trempées. Ses mains revinrent aux cuisses tandis qu'il plongeait son appendice humide en elle, s'entortillant et se contorsionnant à l'intérieur. Elle couina de plaisir au-dessus de lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crâne. La crispation des muscles autour de sa langue lui indiqua qu'elle était venue. Il en bu un peu, le goût d'une femme l'intriguant. S'extirpant de sa position, il se leva et Kayle s'effondra contre lui, ses seins appuyant contre son torse, sa tête sur son épaule. Elle respirait très bruyamment afin de retrouver sa force après son orgasme. Il caressa tranquillement son dos, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les pressa gentiment, ses mains se frottant contre la chair ferme et ronde. Il était temps de passer à l'événement principal. Ses entrailles étaient en feu d'impatience. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il couchait avec une femme et cela l'affectait plus qu'il ne pensait. Il était si dur qu'il en souffrait. Il empoigna ses fesses, lui causant un gémissement, la souleva, les jambes de Kayle s'entourant autour de lui, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit.

Sa bite appuyait contre sa chatte. Le corps entier de Kayle était presque en feu alors que le plaisir courait en elle. Cela la mordait. Juste le corps rugueux de Lee Sin contre le sien lui donnait du plaisir tant elle était sensible. Ses poumons brûlaient par manque d'air alors qu'elle se trémoussait contre, son sexe contre sa queue. Elle se sentit allongée sur le lit, les jambes dans le vide. Il se releva,la dominant alors qu'elle le regardait préparer son pénis. Le gros gland apparut lorsqu'il fit reculer la peau et il s'avança, les yeux de Kayle braqués dessus. Ses jambes sursautèrent quand il exerça une pression contre ses grandes lèvres, les écartant. De ses grandes mains, il attrapa ses cuisses et poussa assez fort. Elle geint au plaisir courant en elle, son étroitesse rendant difficile pour lui d'entrer en entier. Elle haletait rapidement, lui commençant par de petites poussées, rentrant petit à petit plus de longueur. A chaque fois que ça allait plus profond, elle faisait un peu plus de bruit, son corps plein d'étincelles de plaisir à chaque coup de sa bite en elle ? Ses seins étaient douloureux du fait du manque de stimulation par rapport au reste de son corps, alors elle y porta les mains, les massant et pinçant ses propres tétons. Ils étaient plus doux, moelleux dans ses mains, mais plus gros aussi. Ils étaient comme des réservoirs libérant doucement du plaisir, sa poitrine frissonnant alors qu'elle les pressait et les modelait avec ses mains. Soudain, elle gémit beaucoup plus fort quand elle le sentit claquer contre elle. Elle couina lorsqu'il disparut entièrement en elle il attrapa ses jambes et les écarta. Il commença alors à aller et venir, de façon assez dure. Ses testicules tapaient contre le cul de Kayle alors qu'elle faisait le grand écart pour mieux se faire prendre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue auparavant, ses muscles se plaignant, douleur mêlée au plaisir. Elle ne cessait de gémir, sentant un autre orgasme arriver, s'agiter en elle, son souffle devenant frénétique. Son corps était pratiquement piqué par toute la jouissance qu'elle sentait venir.

Lee Sin grogna alors qu'il s'écrasait en elle. L'odeur du sexe, de la sueur et de la cyprine était étouffante, sa tête était remplie de pensées salaces. Sa bite si dure qu'il la croyait brûler allait enfin pouvoir se relâcher, la douleur et le plaisir mélangés ensemble alors qu'elle se contractait autour de sa queue. Le plaisir l'envahit tel un torrent, il était incapable de retenir ses gémissements et sa respiration devint erratique. Il l'entendit gémir et accéléra, son propre orgasme approchait, il le sentait. Il essaya de clamer sa respiration afin de durer le plus longtemps possible, désirant continuer cette danse érotique. La chaleur dans la pièce le faisait suer, il sentait la sueur couler tout le long de son corps, filer dans les airs à chaque poussée en elle, à chaque fois qu'il la labourait. Il n'aurait plus ces sensations au temple et était transporté à chaque mouvement en elle. Il souhaitait un autre angle d'attaque. Elle était déjà en train de se caresser la poitrine, et il se rappela sa souplesse. Il la tourna pour qu'elle soit sur le coté et leva une de ses jambes, qu'il posa sur son épaule, l'autre entre ses jambes à lui. Il la sentit pantelante à ce geste, ses gémissements revenant comme il la pénétrait. Elle cria comme il atteignait de nouvelles profondeurs avec cette position, un bras maintenant sa taille tandis que le plaisir montait, le faisant frissonner et il en redoubla d'efforts.

Il l'entendit crier de plaisir. Il vint vingt secondes après, sortit d'elle et éjacula de longs jets de sperme crémeux, décorant le visage et les seins de Kayle.

Celle-ci nettoya faiblement son visage, sentit le sperme collant à ses mains et le lapa. C'était un peu salé, et aussi cuivré, comme le sang sur le champ de bataille. Elle espérait qu'il serait plus souvent disponible. Elle lécha doucement ses lèvres, les yeux à demi-fermés de fatigue. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose avant de s'endormir mais échoua.

* * *

Lee Sin s'inclina avant elle. Les joues de Kayle étaient rouges, incapable de se retenir à cause de son embarras complet.

« S'il-te-plaît, souviens-toi que j'ai seulement fait appel à toi pour me détendre. Je ne ressens rien pour toi, moine » bégaya-t-elle, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux inutilement.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. Même si j'ai juste été un outil, il a été très agréable de te servir » dit-il, ses mains formant un signe de remerciement. Et mec oui, il était heureux. Mais il gardait son visage impassible. Il allait avoir quelques références pour le futur, c'était certain.

« Merci. » Kayle s'inclina elle aussi et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles nerveusement. « Et...euh...c'était...vraiment bon » dit-elle en pressant le bout de ses doigts ensemble. « Ça te dérangerait que ça arrive encore ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Comme tu veux. » Il acquiesça . « Ta volonté. Ma force. Sur ton corps. »

Kayle était certaine que s'il avait pu lui faire un clin d'œil, il l'aurait fait. La porte s'ouvrit promptement et Lee Sin se retrouva dehors, la porte claquée au nez. Kayle s'allongea sur le lit, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Il sourit. « Peut-être ais-je été un peu trop loin avec celle-là. »

Il se mit à fredonner tandis qu'il avançait dans le corridor.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que mon travail vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à aller mettre des commentaires directement sur la page de l'auteur, Icarus Aurora, ou bien ici, et je me chargerai de les lui transmettre ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau lemon ;)**


End file.
